Stay with me in Paris
by Chy e Lyris
Summary: Uma noite em Paris... Romance, desejo e sedução da parte de Bella e Edward..


**Stay with me in Paris**

- Paris?! Edward, como pôde não me falar nada antes? - Do que eu estava reclamando? Ele estava me levando para um dos lugares que eu mais sonhava em conhecer no mundo, embora eu só soubesse disso quando estávamos oficialmente em solo francês.

- Queria que fosse surpresa. - Ele sorriu meu sorriso torto preferido. - E tive o pressentimento que você não me deixaria comprar as passagens se te falasse antes.

- Seu pressentimento estava correto. - Eu ri, e ri ainda mais quando o som da minha risada invadiu meus ouvidos, parecia tão alegre.

- Nós merecemos férias, Bella. Depois de todo o estresse de um último ano no colegial.

Fomos para um hotel 5 estrelas. Nosso quarto - enorme por sinal - ficava na cobertura, com uma vista perfeita para a Torre Eiffel.

Eu estava observando a paisagem, quando seus braços fortes e gelados me envolveram em um abraço.

- Linda. - Ele disse, beijando meu pescoço em seguida.

- Concordo. E como está ficando de noite, as luzes fazem são um espetáculo a parte.

Eu me virei para olhá-lo.

- Eu estava me referindo a você. - Ele riu, afastando meu cabelo da nuca me virando para me beijar.

Joguei meus braços em seu pescoço, aprofundando o beijo, fazendo nossas línguas se encontrarem. Mas nesse instante ele me afastou, delicadamente.

- Quero te levar para conhecer a cidade. Ele disse com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

Depois de termos tomado banho juntos e trocado de roupa, saímos para as ruas iluminadas de Paris.

- A noite em Paris é maravilhosa! - exclamei quando andávamos, abraçados, no meio da multidão.

- Não com você aqui para a comparação. Bella, você é mais linda que tudo isso.

- Não seja bobo, Edward. - Eu larguei sua mão correndo até uma extremidade do Arco do Triunfo, como uma criança. - Dá para sentir tudo que já se passou por aqui. - Coloquei uma de minhas mãos na grossa parede, assinada por milhões de visitantes. - Olhe para isso. É o paraíso. - Eu girei meu corpo, com os braços esticados, finas gotas de chuva caindo.

Edward passou um braço ao redor da minha cintura, me puxando contra seu corpo. A chuva aumentava.

- Onde quer que eu esteja, se você estiver junto eu vou estar no paraíso. - E sem dizer mais nada me beijou. A essa altura já estávamos encharcados com a chuva. A típica cena que só se vê em filmes românticos. Edward nos separou, me pegando no colo e me girando. Abri os braços novamente, sentindo a chuva em meu rosto. As pessoas em nossa volta aplaudiram, eu corei fortemente e afundei minha cabeça em seu peito.

- É melhor sairmos da chuva antes que você pegue um resfriado. - Ele falou, me colocando no chão e pegando minha mão. Corremos para baixo da cobertura de uma loja, onde parei, para comprar um chocolate.

Pegamos um táxi e fomos para o hotel, chegando bem a tempo, porque a água caía mais forte lá fora.

Já no quarto, eu me sentei na varanda, olhando o , comendo meu chocolate.

- O que gostaria de jantar? - Edward apareceu tão de repente que eu levei um susto e quase deixei meu chocolate cair.

- Oh... Por mim tanto faz. - eu disse, mostrando a barra de chocolate - Não estou com tanta fome. - Ele riu.

- Você precisa mais do que uma barra de chocolate para se manter em pé, não? _Je peu demander une bouillabaisse, pour moi?_ - Ele disse num perfeito sotaque francês, mas quem disse que eu falava francês?

- Han? Err... Edward, se você não reparou, eu sou a Bella, a simples mortal que nunca esteve na França e não fala francês... - Ele riu.

- Perguntei se posso trazer uma bouillabaisse pra você.

- E o que é essa tal de _bouillabaisse_ ? - Eu fiz uma péssima imitação do sotaque que ele havia feito.

- É uma sopa com peixes pequenos, e peixes de primeira qualidade, o Saint Pierre, por exemplo. Os peixes mais nobres ficam inteiros e os pequenos são moídos para formarem um caldo espesso. - Ele riu, ouvindo o que acabara de dizer.

- Desde quando meu namorado é um _chef_ ? - Eu ri junto dele.

- Desde que ele começou a assistir programas de culinária para fazer o melhor pra namorada não passar fome. - Ele disse, se dirigindo para o telefone, pronto para ligar para um restaurante do hotel.

Fiquei ouvindo encantada Edward falar francês no telefone, o sotaque era incrível, perfeito.

- Pronto meu amor. Daqui a pouco você irá saborear um delicioso bouillabaisse. - Ele sorriu para mim.

- Eu vou tomar outro banho, então. Quer vir comigo? - Sorri maliciosamente.

- Não sei... A comida vai chegar e precisa de alguém para recebê-la. - Ele sorriu triste para mim.

- É rápido. Prometo. - Eu disse, não dando escolha e o puxando para o banheiro luxuoso.

Eu deixei meu vestido escorregar pelo corpo, e Edward me abraçou por trás. Já sem roupa, ele me virou e pressionou seu corpo contra o meu, abrindo o fecho do meu sutian.

O sutiã escorregou pelo meu corpo, caindo no chão.

Ele me sentou na beirada da banheira e tirou minha calcinha devagar, afastando minhas pernas. Sua língua agora brincava em meu clitóris, e eu puxava seus cabelos, soltando gemidos sufocados.

Me segurei na banheira com uma de minhas mãos, com medo de cair. Um medo infundado, já que Edward me segurava pela cintura. Joguei minha cabeça para trás, enquanto ele investia mais sua língua em mim.

Fechei os olhos, me concentrando apenas no prazer.

- Edward! - Gemi alto, fazendo com que ele levantasse sua cabeça para me olhar.

- Vamos tomar o banho. - Ele disse, enchendo a banheira, ainda me segurando.

- O banho pode esperar, eu não. - Eu o beijei com urgência.

- Bella, a comida vai chegar... - Ele me afastou gentilmente, me olhando angustiado. - Eu prometo... Depois...

Eu assenti, triste por ele ter parado, e entrei na banheira com água quente.

Edward sentou onde eu estava e apenas me observou, jogando alguns sais na água que estavam por perto.

Saí da banheira e peguei outro roupão que estava pendurado próximo. Fiz um coque frouxo com meu cabelo molhado e fui para o quarto.

Na mala, procurei por uma lingerie que tinha comprado com Alice. Era preta e absolutamente transparente.

Voltei ao banheiro, fechando a porta, e coloquei a lingerie.

- Bella? - Edward chamou.

- Já estou indo, meu amor! - Gritei de volta.

Coloquei novamente o roupão e fui tomar minha sopa com nome abestalhado.

- Tudo bem, vou ser sincera. Isso é horrível! As pessoas tomam porque o nome é estranho e é extremamente cara! - Eu disse, tomando um grande gole do vinho branco para tirar o gosto da boca. Edward riu.

- Não é tão ruim assim, Bella. Você está com o estômago cheio, deve ser por isso. Deixa eu ver. - E tomou um pouco da sopa, quase cuspindo quando esta tocou seus lábios. - Realmente ruim. - Ele riu de novo.

- Meu vampirinho sexy não é a melhor pessoa para ver isso, é? Tampouco um grande incentivador. - Eu o puxei para a cama - ele estava ajoelhado ao lado da mesma -, ficando de pé na cama. Desamarrei o roupão, deixando ele cair e mostrando o conjunto de cetin e cheio de laços.

- Uow, Bella. Você está deslumbrante. - Ele sorriu, maliciosamente, fazendo com que eu me deitasse na cama.

- Agradeça depois à Alice. - Eu disse, puxando-o para um beijo.

Tirei seu roupão, jogando-o no chão - lembrando que ele estava nu -, sem parar o beijo.

Edward me acariciava por todo o corpo, parando em meus seios, cobertos pelo sutiã. Levei suas mãos para trás, para que ele o soltasse.

Ele o fez sem objeção, chupando levemente o bico de cada seio.

Eu gemia baixo, mas como se quisesse eu que gemesse mais alto, Edward começou a dar mordidas neles, e eu quase gritei.

- Oh, Edward!

Segurei seu membro, com a intenção dele me penetrar.

- Por favor! Eu não agüento mais!!

Ele me penetrou, sua mão em minha coxa, apertando.

- Você é tão impaciente, Bella. - Ele brincou, entrando mais fundo em mim. Eu arfei.

- E você é tão chato! - Joguei as palavras pra fora, agarrando a ele, arranhando suas costas. Senti uma pontada de dor quando ele entrou todo em mim, mas foi rápido, pois o prazer logo tomou conta.

- Edward... Edward... - Minhas costas se levantaram da cama, e ele me amparou, para que eu não caísse.

Eu gemia alto, meu corpo tentando conter os espasmos involuntários, sem muito sucesso.

Ele colocou seu dedo indicador em meus lábios, tentando me calar, mas foi inútil. O que eu fiz foi lambê-lo com vontade, e gemer seu nome.

Eu sentia o membro de Edward entrando e saindo de mim com uma velocidade inacreditável. Agora que ele não conseguiria me fazer ficar calada.

Ele gozou dentro de mim, uma onda súbita de prazer percorrendo cada milímetro de nossos corpos. Meu coração batia tão freneticamente que chegava a doer no peito.

Eu gozei logo em seguida, me deixando cair na cama, vencida pelo prazer.

- Oh meu Deus... - Eu suspirei, vendo Edward deitar ao meu lado e me abraçar. Deitei em seu peito. - Isso foi… incrível

- _Você_ foi incrível, muito mais do que isso até... - Ele disse, me beijando.

Na noite seguinte Edward disse que me levaria para conhecer a torre Eiffel.

Pra variar, eu não sabia o que vestir. Minha mala estava abarrotada de roupas desconhecidas, muito decotas e coladas no corpo. Acabei escolhendo uma calça skinny e uma blusa com as costas abertas, atrás, eram só as fitas que amarravam dos lados.

- Você está sexy. -Ele disse quando saí do banheiro. - Aliás, mais sexy do que o costume. - Eu corei fortemente.

- Obrigada. - Eu engasguei morta de vergonha.

Edward estava simplesmente deslumbrante: um jeans escuro, uma camisa social branca com os primeiros botões casualmente abertos - me fazendo arrepiar-, uma jaqueta preta de couro.

- Pronta? – Ele disse, estendendo a mão.

- Sim - eu disse, pegando na mão de Edward que estava estendida.

- UAU! - Exclamei quando nos aproximamos da Torre. - É ainda mais bonita de perto!

- Eu sei, e você ainda não sabe o melhor. - Uma música começou a tocar, eu me virei e vi uma pequena banda - no estilo clássico - tocando em nossa direção. - Me concede essa dança?

Me virei e vi Edward ajoelhado em minha frente, estendo a mão à espera de uma resposta.

- Err... Edward, não, por favor, aqui não. - Minha voz quase não saiu, mas eu sabia que ele tinha ouvido.

- Por favor, Bella. Me dê essa chance. - Eu não consegui dizer não, estendi a mão e peguei na dele. Ele me puxou para si, me levantando um pouco do chão. Eu estava em cima de seus pés, e assim era fácil dançar.

- Viu como não é a morte? - Nós rimos juntos, certamente eu podia dançar se fosse sempre assim. - Você está dançando, Bella. - Ele deu meu sorriso torto preferido.

Eu olhei para meus pés, de fato eles estavam em um ritmo perfeito, cada passo sincronizado com um de Edward. Aconcheguei meu rosto em seu peito, afim de que aquela noite nunca acabasse.


End file.
